In the third grant cycle of leptin transport across the BBB, we will focus on the role of leptin receptor (ObR)-positive astrocytes in relaying leptin from blood to the CNS after crossing the blood-brain barrier (BBB). We hypothesize that astrocytes not only regulate leptin transport as vital components of the BBB, but also modulate neuronal leptin signaling by enabling a more rapid onset and faster termination of leptin action in neurons. The cellular studies with primary astrocytes from mice will determine the effects of reactive astrogliosis on subtypes of leptin receptor (ObR) expression and leptin turnover. The mouse studies will test the role of astrocytic activity and astrocytic ObR on CNS kinetics of leptin distribution, cellular signaling, and development of obesity. In Aim 1, we will test the hypothesis that reactive astrocytes facilitate the turnover of leptin in the brain by accelerating intracellular degradation of leptin. In Aim 2, we will test the hypothesis that reactive astrocytes both in culture and in mice with adult-onset obesity show an imbalance of ObR subtypes resulting from differential regulation. Aim 3 will focus on regulatory changes in adult mice with diet-induced obesity or the Avy mutation, both of which exhibit regional specific increases of astrocytic ObR. By use of glial metabolic inhibitors and newly generated astrocyte-specific ObR knockout mice, we will show that these ObR(+) astrocytes play an essential role in the regulation of neuronal leptin signaling. The results will provide the first evidence of the functions of ObR(+) astrocytes in linking BBB transport to the CNS response to leptin. An understanding of the consequence of astrogliosis and upregulation of astrocytic ObR in obesity should enable the targeting of astrocytes to counteract the neuroendocrine dysregulation in obese subjects.